It Was Only A Dream
by Makiko Sanjo
Summary: Time seemed to pass slowly as a black Mustang drove down the highway. The autumn leaves fell along side the car, a sign that winter was fast approaching. The driver of the car was at ease since today was a special day...Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Time seemed to pass slowly as a black Mustang drove down the highway. The autumn leaves fell along side the car, a sign that winter was fast approaching. The driver of the car was at ease since today was a special day. Today was her and her husband's 13th wedding anniversery. She hummed happily to herself as one of her favorite songs began to play on the radio. It was very early in the morning but she was out shopping for the special day. Wanting to let her husband sleep in, she decided to surprise him with breakfast already waiting for him and an expensive dinner on her in the evening. Everything was going along smoothly as if nothing could go wrong. The sun was shinning, not a cloud in the sky; perfect. However it was far from perfect, instead, it was terrible.

Happening all too quickly, her life flashed before her. A few deer ran through the highway, cutting across the Mustang's path. The driver screamed as she hit her breaks on the car and swerved to the side. She tried to avoid them however, to no avail. There was a loud crash as the car hit a few of the deer at 60 miles per hour. The car flipped once, twice, three times before it landed upsidedown with the driver still strapped in her seat. Blood dripped out from the broken window as the seat belt gave out and the driver fell to the hood of the car with a thump. She slowly and painfully opened her eyes, only to see the highway cement inches away from her face and a puddle of blood forming around her. Her body began to tremble all over as her body became cold; very cold.

Trying to calm herself, she heard the incoming noise of sirens and the wirlwind sound of a helicopter overhead. Quickly, without even giving it another thought, she painfully reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Pressing the _1_, it began to dial. Her body now failing her even more, she slowly pressed the speaker button just as someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" A women's voice called through the speaker.

"...M-Mel." The driver replied in barely a whisper.

"Malissa?" Mel asked.

"Mel...I...Help." Malissa replied as her voice began to choak with tears.

"Malissa, your scaring me. What's wrong?" Mel replied as her voice began to shake.

"I'm dying...I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"What are you talking about!?" Mel shouted into the cell, her own voice failing her.

"Turn on...your T.V. I crashed hun...I crashed." Malissa gasped as her body began going numb.

A distant click was heard before a gasp and a _clunk_. Sure enough, on the T.V. was the crashed Mustang. Police cars and the police copper surrounding the wreck came into range as Mel picked up her dropped phone.

"Oh my God...Oh my God." Mel began to sob at the sight.

"Please...don't cry. I need you to be strong. I...I will make it. Everything is..." She stopped as blood drisled out of her mouth.

"Everything is what?! Speak to me! Breathe!" Mel screamed into the phone.

"Do me a favor, please? Call Kakuzu." Malissa breathed through the blood and tears.

"I will...Oh Malissa, don't die. Please, I need you! Kakuzu needs you! What will I do without you!? Your my twin, my sister. I love you! Your so close to me it's like your in my family, Jashin...don't do this to me!" Mel sobbed in response, her whole body in a trembling mess.

"I know. I love you, too twin. Your family to me...I'm fighting it...death won't take me without a fight...it...it...won't." She whispered before it went silent.

"Malissa?..." Mel called but got no answer.

She called again into the phone but again still no reply. Fearing the worst, she quickly hung up and dialed Malissa's house. It only took two rings before a deep voice answered the phone.

"Mel? Sorry but Malissa's not home right now. Can I- huh? What's wrong?" Kakuzu answered but quickly changed his tone when when he heard Mel's sobbing.

"Turn on your T.V...NOW!" Mel screamed inbetween sobs.

Kakuzu, not knowing what to expect, turned on the television to see the car wreck. His hand trembling, he stared at the screen. He knew that car, but wouldn't, couldn't believe it.

"It's a car accident." Kakuzu replied, his voice shaking.

"...It was Malissa." Mel cried.

Kakuzu froze. Everything seemed to stop as the hard truth came to him. His knees failed him as he sunk to the ground and threw up on the floor infront of him. Mel heard this as she tried to calm herself down and talk to him.

"Kakuzu...go now! Hurry and save her damn it!" Mel yelled before hanging up the phone, leaving Kakuzu to himself.

Holding back the dire need to cry and yell out, he picked himself up and ran out of the house. He jumped into his Porche and sped out of the driveway.

_"Please don't die. Please, damn it don't die!" _Kakuzu thought to himself as he sped down side and main streets until he reached the highway.

It was another five minutes until he reached the crash site. Police swarmed the area as Kakuzu ran out of his car over to Malissa. Police tried to stop him until he explained he was her husband. The cops looked at one another sadly before they moved aside and let him past. He crawled next to the driver seat door when he noticed the body inside. As he looked down, he noticed the puddle of blood running out from the car. Not wasting another second, he bashed himself into the car, causing the door to fall off, making Malissa easier to pull out. As gently as he could, he reached his arms around her and slowly pulled her out. Police started to move in until they heard Kakuzu yell.

"Stay back! All of you!" He yelled as tears he could no longer hold back, rolled down his face. "Malissa? Honey? Please wake up." He whispered to her as his voice began to choak.

He craddled her in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes. He looked at her and couldn't help but cry out. Her body was deathly cold, her eyes almost glazed over, a huge gash on the side of her head continued to bleed, and her body completely limp. Kakuzu took his trembling hand and brushed her hair away from her face as he bent his head down to kiss her.

"Everything is going to be alright. Mel called me and the paramedics are here. They will get you help and we can go back to our lives. Okay?" Kakuzu's voice and whole body shook as he held her.

"No...Kakuzu. This...is it, I'm afraid. I'm so sorry." Malissa barely breathed in his arms.

"Don't think that way! You're safe now. I got you love. I got you." He cried as he held her tightly.

"Kuzu...I love you. I will always love you. Nothing...can ever break that, not even death. Just promise me one thing...I'll always be with you, my love." Malissa choaked as blood dripped from her mouth.

"I love you, too...I love you so much! Don't leave me! Damn it don't go! I need you!" Kakuzu sobbed as he buried his head on her chest. "I'm nothing without you." He cried as he lifted his head to look at her.

Using whatever strength she had left, Malissa lifted her hands to Kakuzu's face, staining it with blood. Slowly pulling down, their lips met in a strong kiss. Their tears mixed as they shared their final kiss. Pulling away slightly, Malissa whispered,

"Happy Anniversery...I'm so sorry my love. I love you."

With those words, her body went limp as she went lifeless in his arms. Kakuzu began to hypervenalate as he looked at his wife's dead body in his arms. The world around him became a blur as he heard the sound of Mel's car pull up beside him and the sound of the police running in closer. He closed his eyes as he screamed out in pure agony.

XX

Kakuzu jolted awake, his whole body covered in sweat. Gulping and breathing heavily, seconds past before his entire body broke down into a huge trembling fit. Suddenly, as a small warm hand rested on his arm, Kakuzu screamed and jumped away.

"Kakuzu...your really scaring me. Are you okay?" Malissa asked as her body began to tremble, too.

Taking one look at her, he collasped onto her, embracing her in a strong hug. His head planted soundly on her shoulder, he began to heavily sob. Malissa rocked him back and forth as tears ran down her face. She had never seen her husband this upset over anything before in his life, and it scared her. Through her tears she hushed him, humming to him softly as if he were a small child. She waiting until he calmed down enough, so much so that he pulled away from her as he craddled his face in his hands.

Not being able to hide the tremor in her voice, she spoke, "Kuzu...was the nightmare that horrible?"

He only nodded as he pulled her close to him once more; not loosening his grip on her in the slightest.

"It was worse than horrible." Kakuzu finally spoke, "I lost you Malissa. I had lost you forever."

"Like as in running away lost? Or worse?"

"As in getting into a car accident, completely ruining the car and dying in my arms worse!" He yelled as new hot tears ran down his face.

Malissa could only stare at him as she trembled from his sudden outburst and also to what he had just told her about his dream. It was only a second before he grabbed her again and pulled her into him, that she began sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry...don't cry. Don't cry." He calmed her as he held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"I don't want to die! I love you!" She cried as it only made Kakuzu worse.

At least an hour past before the two were able to calm down. The rest of the night, Kakuzu held Malissa in his arms as he told her the dream. It wasn't till about six tissue boxes later that Kakuzu finshed explaining his nightmare.

"...That sounded horrible, but you have nothing to worry about Kuzu. You know why?" Malissa smiled tirely as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh, and why is that?" He replied, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Because one, I love you. Two, I don't own a Mustang. Three, I hate driving by myself. Four...four...umm?" Malissa tried to think of another reason.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed her gently on the lips before he spoke, "It's alright. I understand. Just for my sake, please call Melissa. "

Malissa nodded as she rolled out of bed and walked to the phone. Dialing her number carefully, she waited until it clicked on the other end and a voice spoke.

"...Hello?" A tired voice whispered.

"Hi Mel, it's Malissa. Sorry I'm calling so late it's just-"

"Is everything okay?" Mel replied as she sounded more awake.

"Yeah, Kakuzu just had a really REALLY bad dream so...he wanted me to call you. I'll tell you the details later. I'm just calling to say I'm okay and alive." Malissa answered as she played with her hair.

"Let me guess, you died." Mel sighed.

"Yep. No need to worry, I'm alive and kicking, HIYA!" She yelled into the phone, causing Kakuzu to chuckle from his spot on the bed.

"Haha, nice. Well I'll talk to you in the morning. Now go help Kakuzu, he needs you."

"I know. Thanks twin. Night." Malissa replied smiling.

"Night twin. Later."

The two then hung up as Malissa crawled back into bed with her love. Kakuzu opened his arms as she crawled into them. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she didn't want to let go. Neither did Kakuzu. Slowly the two drifted off to sleep, smiling in each others arms and dreaming more peaceful dreams. From that night on, the two became even closer together. The fear of losing the other, was their greatest fear. However Kakuzu knew, he wasn't going to lose her anytime soon.

xENDx


	2. Answers to Review from Author

**Hello. Yes I know it has been forever but I'm replying to a review I got on this story.**

**Here are my answers to the following questions asked:**

[[Hi there! I stumbled on this by chance, and I must say, you've improved grammar-wise a lot compared to what I remember of your other fic. It sounds MUCH better, and that helped me suspend my disbelief a lot more.I've already discussed the concepts of OOCness, self-inserts, and Sues, so I won't go over them again. However, there were a couple details in your fic that I noticed that you might want to fix:

1. Deer are too small to cause a car to flip. Maybe she can swerve to avoid them and crash into something.

2. How did the police and medics get there in a matter of seconds? And why is there a helicopter

3. If she's ok enough to call someone, she'll probably survive.

4. How does she know she's on television? How did Kento know which news channel to turn to?

5. "'I know. I love you, too sister. Your family to me...'"--If they're sisters, they're obviously family. This confused me, because I thought it meant that they were metaphorical sisters, but then you had said that they were twins earlier... Also "you're family" as in "you are family," not "your" (tiny nitpick :))

6. Why does Kakuzu bust her out of the car? The fire department should already have done this, or should be working on it.

7. "getting into a car accident, completely ruining the car and dying in my arms worse!'"--the worse should go before the dying. Otherwise it seems like Kakuzu is more worried about the ruined imaginary car.

8. I didn't quite understand why Makiko cried at KAKUZU'S dream. Was she scared? Upset for him?

9. I assume they're all adults. Why would Makiko call her sister in the middle of the night if her husband had a bad dream? Why would Kakazu want Makiko to call her?Hope this helps!]]

**1. Yes I understand deer are small creatures however they cause a LOT of crashes.**

**Also I changed it to a few deer instead of "a" deer.**

**2. It is all a DREAM so in dreams anything can happen. **

**So the fact that the cops and paramedics made it so fast was because this is all happening in a dream.**

**3. Not always true. I have personal reasons to that one.**

**4. Again. IT IS A DREAM.**

**5. Mel and I are "close" as sisters. We call each other sisters and twins because we are so close we see each other as family. Thus, if I'm hurt I tell her and vise versa.**

**6. IT'S A DREAM.**

**7. He was being sarcastic and it's just a choice of words. **

**8. I can answer that.**

**My character is very emotional. The thought of dying upset her and the fact that she "hurt" him emotionally upset her, too.**

**So yes she is upset for him I guess you can say.**

**9. Again it's one of my personal things. If something bad happens and I need to talk to someone, I call my best friend.**

**Enough said.**

**Well I hope my answers helped. **

**Hope to get more reviews. Later.**


End file.
